sherlock holmes muerto?
by Lady LMHS
Summary: mi histori trata de que hay un nuevo caso y holmes se le presenta a watson despues d casi un año pero este se le niega entonces busca ayuda de una vieja amiga Emily Macclovyc quien le ayudara en su caso


sherlock holmes muerto?

el nuevo misterio

Despues de que watson creyo muerto a holmes este se le volvio a presentar a watson en una fiesta a la cual watson fue invitado, cuando holmes se le presento de nuevo a watson con un traje negro y muy elegante este se le cambio el color de piel, se puso enormemente blanco, su esposa tampoco lo pudo creer pero esta no solo cambio de color su rostro si no q esta se desmayo. watson al reaccionar no podia creerlo su tono de piel cambio a estado normal y queriendo gritar, holmes al ver la reaccion de su amigo le tapo la boca y sin que nadie lo viera se lo llevo al un cuarto que estaba serca de el pasillo. watson sin poderlo creer con su baston lanza un golpe a la pierna de holmes y logra tirarlo, holmes rapidamente reacciona y le da un golpe en la cara, watson queriendo devolver el golpe lo agarra del cuello de la camisa y al ver el rostro del individuo se da cuenta de que si en realidad era holmes, este lo suelta y le empieza a gritar

-No puede ser tu no eres sherlock holmes el murio, no puede ser- y holmes contesto

-whatson ya se que no lo puedes creer pero estoy a punto de un descubrimiento enorme, te has preguntado porque desaparecen mas personas en londres? ultimamente han desaparecido gente de poder, hace una semana mataron a un gobernador la abterior semana a un ex presidente pero me he dado cuenta que los mataron cada tres dias, han matado a casi tados los hombres con poder sobre londres y solo quedan tres hombres de poder el legislador canarios el ex gobernador repaleiuos y el nuevo gobernador que va camino a francia.-

whatson sin prestar atencion le empieza a decir - NO nunca me lo he preguntado pero lo que si me estoy preguntando ahora mismo es PORQUE nunca me avisaste que estabas vivo y ni siquiera me enviaste carta o telegrama, y mirate holmes vienes a una fiesta de londres sin ser invitado solo para buscar mi ayuda porque magicamente quieres otro caso que talvez nos puede llvar a la tumba a los dos?

holmes sorprenndido de la reaccion de su amigo responde altaneramente - si la verdad solo eso vine vine porque t considero mi ayudante-

-AYUDANTE? solo eso m consideras deberia darte verguenza -

- A que le temas watson eee- pregunto holmes - a que le temes en años anteriores eras de los primeros en decir si -

- todo a cambiado- prosiguio whatson - cuando crei que tu habias muerto yo fui el primero en ir a tu ceremonia de difunto mi esposa esta embaraza y lleva casi 9 meces un bebe vendra al mundo y yo en algun momento estuve pensando que habria sido de ti si no t hubieras caido del vasio con el profesor te crei muerto durante casi un año y derrepente llegas y dices TENEMOS OTRO CASO eso no es ser buen amigo-

sin embargo a esto contesto holmes

- te traje qui para preguntarte si aseptas o no?

- entonces espero que gozes la desepcion yo no voy a dejar a mi hijo sin padre, lo siento holmes-

watson se sale de la avitacion furioso y tranquilo porque sentia un gran enojo por holmes pero al mismo tiempo se alegraba porque el estaba vivo, al cerrar la puerta holmes se queda serio y pensando en lo que dijo su viejo amigo pensaba que en este nuevo caso talvez por primera vez el lo resolveria solo, salio del cuarto y se dirigio a la salida como si fuera un invitado mas de la fiesta , watson mirando hacia atras como se dirigia su amigo irse se dirigio a su esposa quien no dejaba de repetir

- EL ESTA VIVO ERA HOLMES EL ESTA VIVO-

whatson tratando de tranquilizar a su esposa la llevo a casa, holmes por otra parte se dirigio a ver a una vieja colega con la cual trabajo hace mucho yiempo desde antes de conocer a whatson ella se llamaba Emily Macclovyc ella era muy hermosa era buena peleando y buena analizando cualquier sustancia quimica. la fue abuscar donde la ultima vez la vio, el el bar LA MAR DE MARIA entro y vio a muchos grandulones peleando y veviendo y holmes como siempre analizando todo aquello que pasaba, hasta que en el centro vio una enorme multitud de gente gritando el asercandose a la multitud vio que estaban apostando sobre una pelea, al asercarse mas holmes noto que era Emily Macclovyc peleando con un grandulon mas pesado que ella, Macclovyc al esquivar un golpe noto a holmes y este viendola le hizo una señal de venida, ella se volteo vio al grandulo y al estilo sherlock holmes analizo la situacion y penso

-darle golpe en los oidos, perdera la concentracion, intentara atacar subo su el brazo con una mano le doy con el codo en costillas traera como consecuencia roptura de unas costillas, con la otra mano le volteo el brazo intentara golpear , lo esquibo y le doblo mas la mano del dolor le doblo una pierna el cae de rodillas y le enredo su brazo sobre el cuello le agarro el tro brazo y le presiono en venas lo que como concecuencia traera que se desmaye por a apretacion de venas y cuello, diagnostico.: muñeca rota costillas rotas perdida de audicion por 5 dias fractura de rodilla tiempo de recuperacion: 6 meces -

y asi lo hizo de una manera tan rapida y fasil que logro vencerlo en 2 min, luego le hizo una seña a holmes de que la siguiera, ella lo metio a un cuarto y le empezo a preguntar

- A que has venido holmes-

-La verdad solo he vendido a saludar y a hablar- dijo holmes

-Mira holmes podras engañar a todo el mundo pero a mi no m engañas cuando sherlock holmes vienne a casa de alguien no solo quiere charlar-

pero holmes contesto...


End file.
